


It's Not What You Think!

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M, Peter Just Wants To Help People, Protective Parents, Revelations, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: This kinda got a little out of control and got a little more angsty then I wanted it to. But I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. The Infinity War trailer has me on a Superfamily kick. But I would have written this anyway because I love Superfamily *sobs*





	It's Not What You Think!

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda got a little out of control and got a little more angsty then I wanted it to. But I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. The Infinity War trailer has me on a Superfamily kick. But I would have written this anyway because I love Superfamily *sobs*

Peter attached himself to the side of Stark Tower and started to crawl up to the penthouse. He opened one of the windows to his bedroom and climbed inside. He shut the window and removed his mask and then crawled across the ceiling before jumping onto the floor. He wiped his forehead and started to take off his suit. When he suddenly he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He spinned around to find two angry looking parents standing behind him. Tony had his hands on his hips and was tapping his foot. And Steve had his arms crossed his Captain America glare of disapproval on his face. Peter looked at his two dad's an expression of shock on his face. There was a very long awkward silent pause until Peter finally spoke up. 

"It's! It's! It's not what you think!" 

Steve and Tony's expression didn't change. 

"It's just cosplay! That's It! It's just cosplay!" 

Their expressions still didn't change. 

"You don't buy it? Do you?" 

"You climbed up the side of the tower and in the ceiling which is exactly what Spider-Man does. And! You're wearing the suit that I designed for Spider-Man months ago!" 

"So you've been Spider-Man all these six months!?" Steve asked 

"Yes" 

"So everytime we've watched Spider-Man get thrown into something or beat up that was you. Everytime we've watched Spider-Man get badly injured that was you. This is the reason you've come home bruised and injured and limping. This Is is the reason for you're sudden suspicious behavior" 

"Yeah, yeah it is" 

"You realize you're in alot of trouble right now! Don't you?" 

"What! Why?" 

"Because not only have you lied to us! But you've been doing it for six months! And this is not some little lie either! This is a very major lie Peter! And you've also put yourself in extreme physical danger!" 

"I have an excelerrated healing factor!" 

"That doesn't matter!" Tony snapped "You're still a kid! And you've put yourself in extreme adult situations! And you lied to us about it!" 

"I'm sixteen!" 

"You're still a kid!" 

"But!" 

Tony held up his hand 

"Kid, just stop now!" 

"Peter we're doing this because we love and care about you" 

"Doing what?" 

"We're grounding you until further notice and we're taking away the suit" 

"You can't do that!" 

"Yes we can Peter! We are your parents!" Tony said 

"No! You can't take it!" 

"Peter, baby get dressed and then give us the suit"

Tears started to well up in Peter's eyes. 

"No! You can't have it! You can't take it!" 

"Peter, baby give it to me" 

"No!" 

"Baby please, don't make this hard for yourself" 

"No! No!" 

"Peter!" Tony growled "Give it to your pops" 

Peter started bawling 

"No! No! You can't have it! You can't have it! I need it! I need to help people! I need to help people! You can't do this! I need to help people! I can't fail them!" 

Steve looked at his son quizically. 

"Peter?" 

"I can't fail people! I can't fail them! I can't fail people like I failed Ben! I failed Ben! I failed him! And I promised him! I promised I wouldn't fail anyone else anymore! I can't fail people! They need me to protect them!" 

Steve and Tony pulled their sobbing son into a hug. 

"Oh baby!" They said at once 

"I have to! I have to!" 

Steve shushed him. 

"Baby, Ben was not you're fault! You were three years old! There was nothing you could have done" 

"And Aunt May!" 

"May had cancer there was nothing you could have done there either" 

"But I failed them! And they needed me! That's why I can't give up the suit because the people need me!" 

Tony took Peter's face in his hands. 

"Peter there are other Superheroes they can do just as a good job as protecting people as you can" 

"But! But!" 

"Shhh! Shhh! Just calm down baby, calm down" 

Once Peter has calmed down Tony started talking again. 

"You're grounded and we're talking away the suit and tomorrow morning over breakfast we'll discuss you're punishment further, okay?" 

Peter sniffled 

"Okay" 

Peter took off the suit and handed it Steve. 

"Get dressed and go to bed" Steve said as he took the suit 

"Alright" 

"Goodnight kiddo" Tony said as he and Steve exited Peter's room 

"Goodnight dad" 

Peter sighed and then sat down on his bed, it had been one hell of a night.

 

FIN.


End file.
